


the five point plan

by icarusinflight



Series: FBI Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FBI Boyfrends, FBIS, M/M, week 2: training, written for Sterekiseternal's FBI sterek prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “I think you mean you’ve been shot by guns. We want to avoid that in the future. Part of the five point plan to avoid that includes you learning to shoot guns.”The one where Stiles and Derek go to a shooting range.





	the five point plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FBI Sterek event hosted by https://sterekiseternal.tumblr.com/
> 
> this is for the prompt "FBIS in training"

“So I know you got into training camp based on your _special abilities_ ,” Stiles makes air finger quotes when he says the words, and doesn’t miss the eye roll from Derek as he does so, “but you are now an FBI agent in training. And you are going to need to learn your way around a gun.”

“I’ve been around guns Stiles.”

Yeah. Been around bullets more like.

“I think you mean you’ve been shot by guns. We want to avoid that in the future. Part of the five point plan to avoid that includes you learning to shoot guns.”

“Is that so?”

“Are you questioning my five point plan?”

“Who would I be to question the five point plan?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, not even trying to hide the amusement on his face. Amused was good. Amused would get them both to the gun range and address item 3 on the five point plan.

“That’s more like it.” He grinned.

—

His Five point plan to stop Derek getting shot/hurt/killed (yes it was one time, but let’s keep it that way for now hey) went like this;

  1. Get Derek into therapy
  2. Address Derek’s pathological need to self-sacrifice
  3. Teach Derek to shoot a gun
  4. Derek must always wear protective gear
  5. Derek must always listen to Stiles



Technically, Stiles had set it up in order. But sometimes, he was, in essence, a coward. And getting Derek to consider therapy seemed like a harder sell than getting him to a gun range.

So item 3 on the five point plan was being moved to the front of the list. Except it wasn’t actually. The five point plan had to stay that way. But Item 3 was being tested first. This was like a trial run. A dummy test. Testing the waters. If Stiles could convince Derek to do this _one thing_ that might help him to stay alive, maybe he’d be willing to do the other things.

Or so he hoped.

—

At the range, Stiles booked them both out Glock Model 22’s. If they would have to pass the pistol qualification with them, they may as well start with using them.

Stiles himself had used the Glock 22’s plenty of times, but he wasn’t sure how Derek would handle it.

Thankfully, the range was quiet today, one old dude at the end, so Stiles made sure to walk to a lane a reasonable distance from the end. He placed the guns, bullets, earmuffs, and targets down on the bench.

“Okay, so, for the weapons certification, you’ll need to load your weapon yourself, but I’m going to do it for you today. I’ll take you through it next time.” Derek is watching him, but he doesn’t respond, he’s used to this response, or lack of response from Derek though, so he proceeds as he’d said he would.

When the weapon’s are loaded he takes the earmuffs and hands a pair to Derek, before putting on the second pair himself. They can still hear each other talking, but it muffled the guns noise, he can’t imagine how painful the noise would be without the earmuffs for Derek’s sensitive ears. He hooks up the target, and sends it down to the required distance.

“Okay,” he says, slightly louder to make sure Derek can still hear him. although probably, if anyone can hear him, it’s probably Derek, “I’m gonna show you the stance first, then hand over to you, and you have a go. I’ll correct you as needed.”

He thinks it looks like Derek huffs, but if he does, Stiles can’t hear it with the earmuffs.

Stiles positions himself, feet square and wide, both hands on the weapon, eyes lined up to the target. He can feel Derek’s eyes on him, observant as always. He talks through the positions briefly, explaining the positions, and why they’re required to Derek.

When he’s done, he steps back from the firing position, and holds the gun out to Derek.

“Okay big guy, your turn”

Derek takes the gun, and steps up to the barrier. Stiles steps behind him, pressing his front against Derek’s back, and wrapping his arms around Derek to guide Derek’s arms. He wrapped both of his arms around Derek’s and brought them up to hold the gun together.

It was kind of like hugging.

It wasn’t a hug.

It was _instructing._

Although sliding his leg between Derek’s own was probably pushing that boundary a little. But hey, Stiles lived for pushing boundaries.

He used the leg to push Derek’s feet a little wider, stabilising his stance. When he was finally happy, he stepped away from Derek, despite wanting to stay hugging (instructing) Derek.

He walked to stand next to Derek in front of the barrier “Okay, umm, I want you to just do one shot to start with. It’ll be loud. It might shock you a little. Scott dropped the gun the first time we went to range after he was bit. I’m sure you’ll do better than him, but please, **do not drop the gun.** ”

Derek rolled his eyes, before focusing his eyes on the target ahead.

He flicked the safety off.

Took a deep breath.

Despite preparing for it, the shot of the gun still caused a Stiles to flinch. Classical conditioning was a bitch that way. Although agents tended to be a little more resistant to it than most people. Something Stiles could look forward to in the future he supposed.

When he looked at the target he felt his jaw open in shock. The shot wasn’t perfect, but it was within the innermost circle of the target. Fucking werewolves. Always naturals at everything.

Although, Stiles realised with some satisfaction, Stiles’ normally hit closer to the central dot than that. But it wasn’t Stiles’ time to shine.

“Wow, Derek! That’s really good for your first shot.” He shot him a grin. “Guess it’s those special abilities hey?”

Derek just rolled his eyes again, but hadn’t moved away from his position.

“Okay, well, I guess you may as well take the rest of the shots, let’s see if that beginner’s luck holds up hey?”

Derek hadn’t flicked the safety back on, so he just fixes his sight on the target, lines up again, deep breath, and then let’s off another 7 shots.

Which is exactly when Stiles realises he’s been had.

“You’ve done this before!” he yells, not caring about his raised voice. He punches Derek in the right bicep, even knowing that Stiles’s fist won’t hurt him. It’s the thought that counts.

Derek flicks the safety back on, despite having exhausted all the loaded bullets, and then takes his ear muffs off. “Maybe you should not hit the guy holding a gun Stiles?”

Stiles echoes Derek and takes off his own ear muffs.

“You used up all the bullets I loaded, and as if you aren’t more lethal than that gun anyway.” This time he slaps Derek instead. “Plus, you’d never hurt me. When did you learn to shoot anyway? And Why didn’t you tell me?”

“After the fire, Laura. She wanted us to be… legally armed” Derek looks down at the gun on the corridor “We got firearm licenses, and we had to go shooting a couple of times a month. she was pretty serious about it”

He drops his outstretched hand back to his side, shrugging “It was what she wanted.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, searching for something, anything to say, but his brain isn’t always the most helpful “Does this- Is this okay then? Are you, does it, is this kind of hard then?”

“Nah” Derek shrugs again “We had some good times at ranges. Laura used to hustle with the old guys. She loved doing that.” He smiles wistfully, eyes looking at one of the far off ranges before he brings them back to Stiles. “I did, I tried to tell you that I could shoot. But then you thought I was talking about getting shot. And then you were so excited to teach me so I just… went along with it. Sorry.”

Stiles searches their conversation in his mind for the words he missed, but they don’t come to his mind immediately, and it doesn’t really matter anyway. Not to him.

“Nah, that’s okay. I was pretty excited. You know how I can get.” He grins, before looking back at the target. He waves his hand in the direction of the used target. “Besides hotshot, you could still use some improvement. I’m not letting you off the hook that easy.”

“If you say so.” Derek says, and shoots Stiles a rarely seen grin.

Worth it.

—

Stiles beats Derek with the targets, but not by much.

They’ll both pass the certification test with flying colours anyway.

Derek hugs him when they walk out, wrapping his arms around Stiles tight from behind him, and they walk out to the car in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am Australian, and I know nothing about guns. I apologise for all inaccuracies and errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> This has been on tumblr a little while, but I thought I'd put it on here too.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at candybarrnerd.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)


End file.
